The Dragon God Tribe
by Belenus Flame
Summary: When Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire God Ameration, finds Gray Fullbuster, son of the Ice Dragon Atracious, they both decide to join Fairy Tail to become strong to find the God and Dragon after they disappear. Little did they know, that joining Fairy Tail was only the beginning of their legend. This is their story. -Rated T for violence-


**Hope you enjoy this, there will be alot of OOC for the characters due to them having different magic so the encounters and attitudes change for them all.**

**For those who are reading Rise of the Salamander, i have not abandoned it, this is being written alongside it. Hopefully the next chapter (Made it really long) will be up before Christmas.**

**\- Belenus**

* * *

Fiore, a land of magic, where myths and legends are fact. One such fact is that of Ameration, the The God of Fire and Destruction, he is the almighty god of the all things that cause Flames and all that Destroys, he is both admired and feared.

This such god, amongst the many gods in the Heavenly Realms, where there are many different ethereal realms who give home and peace to the many gods that inhabit the Heavens. Ameration is one of the few gods that has been able to acquire a human child, one that is strong enough to withstand the incredible magic power being given off in such a place.

This child will rise to become a champion of light in Fiore, he will show the land of Fiore and the other continents, what it means to be a Fairy Tail Wizard, what it means to be a Fire God Slayer, what it means to be the son of Ameration.

* * *

_**6th July X777 **_

In the Heavens, there is a realm where there is nothing but fire and heat. The very air is thick with heat and sulphur, the ground is sometimes just molten rock, other time it is extremely hot mountainous areas. The inhabitants of this realm are the God Ameration, and his son Natsu Belenus, the Fire God Slayer.

"Natsu, my son, today's training is over and I am happy to say, you have surpassed all of my previous expectations for you" Ameration addressed his son, smiling proudly at the sight of how powerful his son has become, "Thanks, Dad!" Natsu said cheerfully, happy for his fathers compliment, "Today I have some news to tell you, unfortunately you will not like it" the god stated in a solemn tone, "Follow me and I will give you the news".

After walking for a while, Ameration had stopped the young boy and gotten him to sit down on the nearby obsidian outcrop, "Now Natsu, you know I love you, yes?" the god asked, "Of course, what question is that?" Natsu questioned with a hint of concern at where this talk could lead to, "Well, tomorrow I fear is going to be our last day together, and you last day in the Heavens" Ameration declared with a hint of sadness in his voice, "W-what!, wh-" "Now, let me explain. Tomorrow something will happen that will attract the attention of all gods, and we simply have to answer this call, it is not something we want to do, but something we have to do, I hope you can understand".

Natsu was silent after his fathers declaration that tomorrow he would never see his Father or his home again, 'Why? Why has he got to leave' Natsu thought to himself, trying to find out if something he did was the cause of it 'No! He must have a reason to leave, I will tryst him' "Okay, Dad, I believe you, but what am I to do when you leave?" "Well, that was the next part of the talk. When I leave, I will be able to take you to an area just outside of a Human village known as Magnolia, in this town you will see a place called Fairy Tail, it is a collection of magical humans known as mages" "Within this guild, you will grow stronger, far stronger than I could ever train you, this will be done through the bonds you will form with the people in there, your nakama"

After this talk, Natsu was determined to show his father how strong he will grow, he set his determination to join Fairy Tail, rise to the top of the ranks, show the world the power of the son of Ameration.

* * *

A week has passed since Natsu had left the heavens, before he had left his Father had given him a gift, something to always remember him and the home he grew up in. This gift was a Phoenix, the mythical beast, made of pure flames, something that can never die as long as Natsu protects it, proving to be a constant reminder of his Father's everlasting love. Natsu had named the Phoenix Finx, since naming him, Finx has grown an instant link to the young slayer.

Trailing through the forest near Magnolia, Natsu had picked up the trail of some dark magic users, deciding that this would be a fun test of his power has set off after these mages, hoping to be able to flex his magic a little.

After following for a while, Natsu and Finx, came across the unconscious bodies of the mages, all laying around the figure of a young boy. The young boy had raven black hair, light skin, he also had a necklace made of pure ice, with an Ice sculpture of a long fang dangling in the middle.

Seeing the boy, Natsu picked him up and carried him to the near cabin, hoping there would be some way to keep him safe until then. Hours had passed and the boy finally woke up, "Hey, you're finally awake" Natsu said, offering the boy some food, "Who are you?" the boy hesitantly asked, while taking the food from Natsu, "My name is Natsu, I was following some dark mages, but it seems you took 'em all out" he said, giving a grin to the young boy, "What magic do you use anyhow? You must be pretty strong to have taken them all down on your own" "I'm Gray, I was travelling to a town nearby when I was attacked by those mages, and I use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic" "What! Another slayer? Sweet, I use Fire God Slayer Magic" Natsu exclaimed, clearly excited for another Slayer magic user, "What town you headed to anyhow?" "Magnolia, im going to join Fairy Tail" Gray stated, "Me too, how about we travel together? Its only another day or two trek to get there"

* * *

A few days have passed since Natsu met Gray, since then they have grown a brotherly bond, both looking out for one another while travelling, Finx even took a quick liking to Gray, even going as far to turning down his flames on his body so he is able to perch on Gray's shoulder when they are walking. They have finally arrived at Fairy Tail guild hall, both boys were excited to finally join, both promising someone precious they would join and grow strong, together.

"So, we are finally here" Gray said, "Yeah, guess we can keep our promises after all..."

_**Flashback**_

"So Gray, my father once spoke of Dragon Slayers, is it true that you were raised by a dragon?" Natsu questioned, curious if Gray was also raised by a strong creature, "Yeah, I was found by Atracious the Ice Dragon, since he found me on my own he took me in taught me this magic, how about you? As a God slayer I can only imagine you were taught by a god?"

"Yeah, my father was Ameration, the Fire and Destruction God, he is also the reason im joining Fairy Tail, I made a promise to him before he left" Natsu recalled the memory of his father's last words to him, "Yeah, I made a promise to Atracious before he disappeared on the 7th to jo-" "Did you say your dragon disappeared on the 7th?" Natsu asked, startled it was the same day as his father "Yeah, I woke up on the 7th and he was gone, ever since then I have been travelling here... alone" Gray said, lowering his head, until he felt Natsu's warm essence sit down near him, "Not anymore buddy, we're in this together now, we will both find Fairy Tail, we will both be strong, we will both find our parents someday" Natsu claimed, holding his hand out to Gray in hopes of firing the boy's determination

_**Flashback end**_

"Well lets go in" Natsu said, walking forward and opening the doors to the guild hall. Upon walking in he saw a strange sight. The middle of the hall was littered with half conscious bodies, broken tables and chairs, while everyone else carried on either fighting or drinking, with a few people taking their day in what some would consider normal. This type of environment only sparked the mind of the young boys, instantly taken in by the scene, realising that with a guild that values strength and family bonds ,they were undoubtedly going to get strong.

Finding their way through the brawl, they came across a young girl with scarlet hair, she wore a silver set of armour, with some white clothing underneath, with her sword in its scabbard on her hip, "Can we help you?" the girl asked the young slayers, "Oh, um, we were hoping to join the guild, so we wanna speak to whoever is in charge" Natsu said, while Gray could only take in the sights of the hall, "Okay, well im Erza Scarlet, I hope we become friends when you join" she said cheerfully, while walking off with Gray and Natsu in tow.

Arriving at a door, Erza turned to the boys and said, "Here is the Master's office, enter when you are ready" and with that she walked off. With little hesitation the boys walked into the office, "Oh, hello, boys. What can I do for you?" the voice coming from a small old man sitting at a desk, who could only be assumed to be Master of the guild.

Natsu and Gray stood looking at the old man for a few moments, in awe at the pure magic power he was giving off, and they were sure that if this was the passive power he was releasing then they did not want to be on the end of his actual power anytime soon, "Oh, yeah, I'm Natsu, this is Gray. We both want to join the guild" Natsu said with his grin, throwing his arm over his 'brother', the old man could only look at the boy's determination and smile, "Well, I'm Master Makarov, im sure you two will fit in here fine, but first. What magic do you boys use?" Makarov asked, curious as he felt a powerful magic laying within the bodies of the two young boys in front of him.

Looking between themselves, the boys decided to show the Master their magic, but not through some simple demonstration, they wanted to make a name for themselves as soon as possible, and given their bond and the few fights they had with bandits on the way to the guild, they were confident in their ability to fight in a team, "Old man, how about me and Gray, fight two mages from here? A nice spar and demonstration of our strength will be good to show you our magic, and it will help us find a footing with the members" this sparked the fire in Gray's cold blue eyes as he thought about fighting beside the boy he came to think of as his brother over the short time they travelled together, "Yeah, Natsu is right, it could be fun" he finally spoke up, grinning at the idea. The master could only grin at the two boys, knowing exactly who he should send against them, knowing they would need powerful members to fight if their magic presence was anything to go by.

A little while after their meeting with Makarov, Gray and Natsu were outside the back of the guild, standing in a clearing waiting for everyone else to show up for the spar, "So, Natsu, when we get into this guild, how about me and you start a team? I noticed there some jobs going in the guild to make some money, im sure we could overcome most of them together" "Yeah, I like the sound of it, but first thing. We need a name!, and I think I know just the name, but ill tell you after the fight, because by the smell of it, they are coming now" he said, the grin he had only grew as Gray smiled, realising that they would be creating a force to be reckoned with within the guild.

With the whole guild in attendance, all crowding around the small make shift arena, with runes set-up to protect them from the no doubt destructive bout about to take place, "Old man, who are we going to be fighting anyway?" Gray spoke up, "You will be fighting two of the strongest young mages we have in the guild, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss" Makarov said proudly, while the rest of the guild simple flinched and look at the young boys with concern, only thinking of the outcome that they would be trampled, but unknowingly to them, they would be in for a surprise.

Natsu being raised in the fiery realm with his father, he was no stranger to battle. Being raised by a deity came with high expectations, which when it came to Ameration, involved Natsu being to battle foes that should be far stronger than him and succeeding in defeating them. So naturally when the girls arrived he knew right away that they were going to be worthy opponents, however his brother, Gray, raised by a dragon, was unbelievably proud, not allowing himself to admit anyone strength except Natsu's but then he would say they were equal, which to both boys, they were.

"So, these are the brats that master wants us to trample, huh?" the first girl spoke, she had white hair, reaching down to her mid back, her clothing style was simple, dark purple, with a Gothic sense of design on the clothing, "Now Mira, im sure the master wouldn't put us both here unless they were going to be a challenge at least" Erza spoke, replied by only a 'tch' from the Gothic white haired girl, not allowing anyone to assume that these two new boys were anywhere near her level of magic.

Master Makarov was quick to jump into the middle of the arena, knowing how things could go if the impatient girl was left to wait for a fight, "Now, as Master of this guild, I will set out the rules for the duel. This is simply an exhibition fight, both teams will fight until either both members are unable to continue or if I see that the fight is clearly won by a team I will end it, but any attempts to kill your opponent will result in fierce punishment and expulsion from the guild" "Now, Begin!" he bellowed while jumping out of the arena.

Not wasting time, Erza and Mira both activated their magic, "**Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour**" Erza screamed, using her magic to instantly switch out her armour and weapons, leaving her in a long silver armour, resembling a metallic ball gown, but with wings attached to the armour, while she dual wielded, two silver longswords. While Mira activated her magic, "**Take Over: Satan Soul**", he entire being changed, she no longer had the Gothic tank top and shorts, instead she was wearing a red leotard like piece of clothing, and her forearms gained scale like features, reaching all the way down to her extended finger nails, the rest of her body grew slightly, and on her right eye she gained a crack, running from above her brow to the middle of her cheekbone. The only thought running through the boys mind at that second was 'This is going to be fun'

Knowing they had to put on a show for the new guild, Natsu and Gray nodded to each other, sending a silent message to go all out on these two girls. Gray activated his Magic, letting loose a torrent of icy chilled winds rip around his body, while he seemed to freeze over, but on closer inspection you would notice that the ice had actually merged with his skin and changed to look like scales "**Ice Dragon Scales**" he bellowed, letting his magic take control of him, while his canines grew considerably while his eyes changed to that of a slit, a reminder of the source of his magic. Natsu, pleased with his brothers display of magic, let loose his own. Natsu was engulfed in a pillar of flames, reaching far into the sky and cracking the ground beneath him, while the heat was too much for some of the crowd, he knew that Gray would not be effected by them, as he was not allowing his flames to harm him. When the pillar of flame died down, it revealed a changed Natsu, standing there, dressed in new clothing. He was suddenly wearing his usual long black and yellow robe, but where his chest was normally open, he was instead wearing a searing hot breastplate, with the fantastic sculptures adorning the breast. Amongst the clothing changes, his physical appearance also changed, his pink hair, grew considerably, almost reaching past his shoulders, but the most interesting change was the fire aura he was surrounded in, he was constantly giving out heat, while the skin on his arms cracked, revealing what looked like rivers of fire flowing through his body, "**Fire God's Avatar**" he bellowed, letting all know the name of the ability.

Makarov watched both boys while they changed and he instantly knew their magic 'So, it would seem we have a Dragon and God Slayer in our family, well things are going to get interesting', while he was thinking Natsu let loose his soon to be recognised battle cry "Bathe in Flames!" before charging at the girls with his flames let loose spiralling around his body. Distracted by the sight of the now armoured fire mage flying at them, they failed to notice Gray sucking in a breath, only noticing when he threw his head in their direction screaming "**Ice Dragon's Breath**" as a stream of ice let loose from his mouth, hurtling towards them, only giving them seconds to move else they would be hit with the full force of the attack. With the initial distraction and shock of both boys, they knew this was going to be a difficult fight, while they dodged Gray's ice breath, Erza had to deal with Natsu while he came hurtling toward her through the breath, clearly unaffected by the ice.

Erza was dealing with the ruthless onslaught from Natsu while he was throwing his entire arsenal at the Armour mage, "**Fire God's Crushing Anvil**" he yelled as he threw fist in a dropping motion onto Erza, who just in time threw her sword in the way to block, but it was not enough and the sword was pushed down with her as she was thrown to the ground. Looking up she saw Natsu jump in the air above her, with his leg stuck out directly above her while he started to drop "**Fire God's Crushing Heel**" he yelled as he threw his leg down with the gravity of him falling, intending to drop his heel into Erza. Knowing his strength she moved out of the way of the attack while she got ready to counter, when his leg hit the ground, "**Circle Sword**" she screamed letting loose her swords she summoned and they flew at their target. Natsu seeing the swords in time, let loose the full heat of his flames, and all that was heard was the collective gasp from the crowd as they all muttered to each other in shock "That... That kid just melted her swords", while the Master simply grinned at the new addition of the guild, while shifting his gaze to Gray who was showing his strength to Mira.

Gray who was throwing all his cold magic at Mira, started to realise her attack patterns and suddenly developed his battle tactic. Noticing the opening she left open he ran in, lifting his hand while encasing it in ice, "**Ice Dragon's Shattering Fist**" he yelled as he threw his hand right into Mira's gut, sending her sliding backwards, leaving her legs exposed, seeing this he flew forward sweeping her legs from under her, only to be countered by a kick, but surprising her, when she felt pain more than him, finally noticing the effect of the scales. Seeing the hesitation in her eyes he threw himself blindly at her, not noticing the build up of dark energy in her palms "**Dark Blast**" she screamed throwing her palm forward and unleashing the energy gained in her palm, creating an explosion and a massive build up of smoke. As the smoke started the clear, Mira assumed she had defeated her opponent and turned to see Erza being dominated by Natsu, so she went to charge, only be surprised for a second time in the fight, when Gray threw himself through the smoke head first screaming "**Ice Dragon's Chilling Edge**" as his head made contact with her side, sending her hurtling to the wall of the runes, knocking herself out in the process.

Natsu looked to his right to see how his brother was doing, to be met with the scene of Gray sitting down smirking at him while he saw his opponent down for the count behind him, while he taunted, "So the Dragon is faster than the God?", this comment would have surely brought Natsu's wrath on the person foolish enough to doubt the power of a god, but as it was his brother who said it, he knew it was a friendly taunt. With a grin, and the fire flaring inside him, he let loose a torrent of flames to get some distance from Erza, before unleashing his finishing move, while creating flames in both hands while bringing them above his head he chanted "**With the fire of my father in my hands...**" "**... with the power of destruction in my palm...**" Erza along with everyone even Gray, stared at Natsu with wide eyes as his magic spiked, throwing out unbelievable amount of magic, which only spurred the flames in his hand, as he brought them together making a giant fireball above his head "**...Be judged by the flames of god**" "**Fire God's Judging Blaze**" he bellowed as he threw the massive fireball right onto Erza who in a split second of thought used her magic to apply her next armour set "**Requip: Flame Empress Armour**", knowing that the armour will reduce the damage brought by the flames, but still unsure if it would do much considering the heat it was giving off before it was thrown, and now the heat only seemed to increase as it made contact with her on the ground "Graaaaahhhh!" she screamed, as the fireball made contact, instantly expanding to a massive area as it slowly receded into nothing, leaving only a smoking crater with an unconscious Erza laying in the middle of the rubble.

Everyone sat and stared in awe at the power of the two boys. New members who just decimated two of the few strongest mages in the guild, both who were prime candidates for the S-Class rank, given only to those who can prove themselves as the best mages in the guild. "It... It looks like we have a winner! Gray and Natsu!" Makarov yelled, while still taking in the scene of both boys standing by their fields of destruction. Natsu standing in the smoking crater picking up Erza, that was being surrounded by small flickers of flame that just refused to flicker out of life, while Gray was kneeling beside Mira, who was littered with patches of ice and all around her were spikes of ice protruding through the floor in all different directions.

After a few moments of shock, the guild erupted in cheer at the young boys, chanting their names. The two boys looked at each other and gave each other their grins, while picking up each opponent and carrying them back to the guild for rest.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Natsu and Gray fought, since then they had taken Mira and Erza o the infirmary to rest, while they were being crowded by the many members of the guild. All the questions were more or less the same, as were reactions to the answers given. "So what magic do you guys use" the surrounded boys were asked "Dragon Slayer Magic" "God Slayer Magic" everyone stopped and stared at the boys, trying to understand the magic before Makarov spoke up, "Yes, these boys have been gifted the magic, by both Dragon and God, given the abilities to kill them respectively. This is a very old and rare magic, we are fortunate to find some users in this age, especially those who are not bent and corrupt with the power they gain" everyone stared at boys in admiration, if their master, one of the Ten Magic Saints, the ten strongest mages in Fiore, declaring that they were using very powerful magic they couldn't imagine the strength they will hold in the future.

After the initial introductions, the boys got their guild stamps. Natsu had his on his left pectoral, as his robe was always open, constantly showing his pride in his guild. Gray had his placed on his left shoulder, as he wore sleeveless tops, so he could also show pride in his membership.

When they had their marks, they decided to find a job, and start their team "So, what's this name you got for our team?" Gray asked, curious as to what name his brother came up with, "Dragon God Tribe. Obviously bringing in our respective parents to the name" he said with a grin, "I like it, so should we do a mission?" "Yeah, lets" Natsu spoke as the boys left the guild to complete a mission they chose.

With this, the story of The Dragon God Tribe, the story of Natsu and Gray, begins.


End file.
